icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010–11 Minnesota Whitecaps women's ice hockey season
The Minnesota Whitecaps will attempt to win the Clarkson Cup for the second consecutive season. Exhibition Regular season Edmonton Chimos *December 3rd to 5th: The Whitecaps hosted the Edmonton Chimos, the longest run senior women's hockey team in North America. The first game was held at Andover Ice Arena and goals were scored by several Olympians including Gigi Marvin and Allie Thunstrom (Minnesota) and Meaghan Mikkelson (Edmonton), respectively. The following day, both teams faced off at Minnetonka's Pagel Arena. In a closely fought game, Meaghan Pezon scored the game winning goal as the Whitecaps won by a 4-3 tally. The final game had a charitable tone as donations for the local Chaska area food shelf and Toys-For-Tots were accepted before game time. Despite a 2-2 score after the first period, the Whitecaps opened the game with three unanswered goal to grab a 5-2 win. After the game the players from both teams signed autographs. Manitoba Maple Leafs *January 15th: The Whitecaps took on the Manitoba Maple Leafs in a battle of the border game. The Whitecaps worked with St. Luke’s Orthopedics & Sports Medicine training to instruct young players on how to exercise using proper techniques. Amy Stech scored first for the Minnesota Whitecaps while Briana Jentner scored the second goal of the game. Manitoba replied with a goal in the first minute of play with an unassisted goal from Crystal Sager. Allie Thunstrom scored to give the Whitecaps a 3-1''' lead.' Maple Leafs skater Chantal Larocque scored twice to tie the game. In the third period, Amy Stech opened the scoring for Minnesota. Allie Sanchez would provide the Whitecaps with a 5-3 lead. Allie Thunstrom and Meaghan Pezon put the puck behind Manitoba goalie Melissa Kanzelman to increase the lead. Manitoba skater Crystal Sager made it 7-4 Minnesota, but Thunstrom scored to extend the lead to four goals. Briana Jentner would score again, and Thunstrom would get the hat trick for a 10-4 lead. Manitoba’s Melissa Jacques made it 10 –5 Whitecaps as that would be the final tally. Strathmore Rockies *January 31, 2011: The Whitecaps travelled to Strathmore, Alberta to play the Strathmore Rockies in a three game series. Game one and two were held at the Strathmore Family. In game one, Gigi Marvin scored an unassisted goal shorthanded. Meaghan Pezon scored the next two goals and the first period ended in a 2-0 lead. In the second period, Strathmore tied the game but Megan McCarthy scored the third goal for the Whitecaps. With 9 seconds left in the second period Pezon scored a shorthanded goal and the Whitecaps were ahead by a 5-2 tally. In the third period, Marvin, Stech and Allie Thunstrom rack up 3 more goals for the Whitecaps. The final score was 8-3 as the Whitecaps fired fifty shots against Rockies goaltender Amanda Squire. *February 1, 2011: In the first period, the Rockies had four penalties. Christina Lee scored a power play goal. In the second period, goaltender Kim Hanlon assisted on a shorthanded goal by '''Gigi Marvin.' Four minutes later Whitecaps Allie Thunstrom found the back of the net after catching a pass from Chelsey Brodt and Allie Sanchez. Strathmore answered back with a quick goal from Jamie Teichman getting Strathmore on the board. Less than twenty seconds later Whitecaps forward Amy Stech pounded one in giving the lone assist to Megan McCarthy. It was time for the Whitecaps defense to get into the scoring action on the power play as Allie Sanchez found the inside post with assists going to Meaghan Pezon and Kelli Blankenship. Strathmore had a turn for a power play which twas a scoring opportunity for Tonya Faasee leaving the score at the end of the second period as Whitecaps 5 and Strathmore 2. Strathmore jumped out strong for the first goal of the period from Kelsey Webster. Third period play was riddled with penalties as the Whitecaps Allie Thunstrom capitalized on another power play goal with assists going to Briana Jentner and Gigi Marvin ending the game with the final score of Whitecaps 6 Strathmore 3. Shots for the game were 43 on Strathmore goalie Carli Clemis and 37 on Whitecaps goalie Kim Hanlon. *February 2, 2011: Sunday’s game began at 8:30 am at the Edge School Ice Arena. Strathmore scored within the first five minutes of the game. Rockies skater Tonya Faasse scored the first goal. Megan McCarthy tied the game, and then Amy Stech’s slapshot gave the Whitecaps a 2-1 l'ead'. Taryn Peacock of the Rockies tied the game but with two minutes left, Gigi Marvin scored to give the Whitecaps a 3-2 lead. In the second period, Allie Sanchez and Gigi Marvin scored, while Rockies forward Michelle Glendining made the score 5-3. In the third period, Gigi Marvin scored another shorthanded goal. At the 7 minute mark, Allie Thunstrom scored to give the Whitecaps a 7-3 lead. Additional goals were scored by Thunstrom once more and Ally Sanchez. Rockies goaltender Carli Clemis faced 51 shots in a 9-3 loss. References Category:Women's ice hockey in the United States Category:2010 in ice hockey Category:2011 in ice hockey Category:Ice hockey in Minnesota